<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Office Romance by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820781">Office Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief mention of North, Daniel is a good wingman, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Markus is a closeted bisexual, Simon is a soft gay, brief mention of Josh, he just doesn't realize yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Simon's first day at his new job! What he doesn't know yet is that his new boss is Markus Manfred. Simon be damned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Office Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon had just been hired to a new job, it was in a big office building, and he hadn’t even met the boss yet. He’d only met the boss's secretary, a cute red haired girl named North. Simon would have found her attractive, however… </p><p>Simon liked men. And he was not ashamed of it. </p><p>Simon walked into the elevator and let out a nervous sigh, straightening his tie. He was wearing a light grey suit with a white shirt, matching light grey pants, and black shoes. He looked like he was prepared, holding a small stack of files to his chest. When he reached the top floor he hopped out, and looked at the little badges on the doors. He stopped when he read his boss’s badge, ‘Markus Manfred, CEO’. He took a shaky breath before knocking.</p><p>“Come in” A voice called, it was smooth, not very deep, but still intimidating. It was a voice that could likely persuade people very easily. Simon hesitated before turning the knob and opening the door, walking in. He gave Markus a shy smile, closing the door behind him. “Hello there!” He greeted, a big grin on his face. Simon felt his cheeks tinting pink.</p><p>“H-Hello! My name is Simon, I’m.. I’m new here. It’s very nice to meet your sir.” He said, and sat the files on Markuses desk, reaching out a hand. Markus grabbed his hand and shook it, and Simon desperately tried not to go any redder than he already was. Markuses hands were strong, his grip on Simon tight. It was easy to see why he was the CEO of the place. </p><p>“Please, just call me Markus.” Markus said, and released his grip, sitting back down. “So. Tell me about yourself, Simon. Why’d you think you were good for this job?” Markus asked, raising an eyebrow. Simon now noticed Markuses heterochromia. His left eye a sparkling, forest green and his right a stunning blue.His train of thought derailed right there.</p><p>“I… I..” He stuttered, Markus smirked. </p><p>“It’s my eyes, isn’t it? I get a lot of people mentioning them.” Markus said, not at all mad that Simon hadn’t answered his question. </p><p>“They’re very pretty..” Simon said, he hadn’t meant to, and panicked. He didn’t want Markus to think he was coming onto him.</p><p>“Why, thank you.” Markus laughed, thankfully not taking it the wrong way. Simon breathed a small sigh in relief. “Now, tell me about you, Simon.” </p><p>“Well.. I think I would work well here because I get along with others quite well, and I have plenty of experience.. I worked in another office job before this, though it certainly wasn’t… this fancy.” Simon explained, Markus listened, a calm resting expression on his face. “And.. I tend to get to work on time, of course, I don’t like being late. If I’m honest, I get nervous if I arrive late. Too many stares.” Simon admitted, chuckling softly, Markus nodded.</p><p>“Well then, I think you’re gonna fit right in. You seem perfect for this job, Si.” Markus gave him a sincere smile, Simon blushed at the nickname. “Please be sure to keep in touch, let me know that you settle in okay.” </p><p>“Of course, Markus, Thank you.” Simon said, then left Markuses office, heading three floors before the top floor, where the little desks and offices were. He found an empty one, and made himself at home. He set up his computer, settling his computer bag down beside the desk. He took out a photo from inside the bag, and sat it beside the computer. It was a picture of Simon standing beside someone who looked basically identical, except the other person seemed a little angrier, much less approachable. </p><p>Simon happily got to work, he didn’t have much to do, mostly answering emails that read ‘Welcome to the team!’ or similar. He already felt happy here, not to mention he had a small crush on his boss. He knew someone as handsome as Markus would never love someone as soft and insecure as Simon, there was no way. Though a slight glimmer of hope still remained in his chest. </p><p>The day went by fast, and soon he was heading home. Throughout the day he’d met a lot of new people, He was especially fond of a man named Josh, and knew they’d become friends very easily. He had also gotten to know North during breaktime, she seemed like she was a little harder to really understand, but once she trusted you, she would do anything to protect you. </p><p>Simon enjoyed the walk home to his apartment, and rang his brother, Daniel, to talk about his day. Daniel was the man from the picture, the grumpy one. He was always quite tense and uptight, and had a fear of being replaced or forgotten. Simon was quite similar really, he would always support people he loved because he was afraid of losing them, afraid they’d move on because he wasn’t good enough for them. </p><p>Simon plopped onto the couch when he got home, sighing. It was good to be home, the warmth comforting him. He fell asleep in front of the tv, some crappy rom-com playing as background noise had lulled him to sleep. He woke up at around 11pm, and grabbed a snack and glass of water before going to his actual bed, losing the suit and getting into comfy, loose-fitting boxers and a t-shirt. </p><p>He woke to his alarm in the morning, getting breakfast and then brushing his teeth. He got into another suit, wanting to at least put some effort into his appearance. He grabbed his computer bag and made the stroll to work, arriving 10 minutes early. There weren’t many people in yet. He decided to just relax in the breakroom until everyone else arrived. He set his computer bag in his office then walked into the breakroom, stopping in his tracks when he saw Markus. </p><p>“Oh, good morning Simon.” Markus greeted, sipping a coffee. Simon had to pry his eyes away from Markuses lips. </p><p>“Morning sir.” Simon gave a soft smile, pouring himself a hot chocolate. He didn’t drink coffee, it hurt his stomach. Markus made a mental note of his choice of drink, grinning to himself. </p><p>“Glad to see you’re early, you weren’t kidding when you said you hated being late, huh?” Markus laughed. Simon really loved the sound of that laugh, he wanted to hear more. </p><p>“Yeah… Makes me uneasy when everyone stares at me. Guess I’ve always been like that.” Simon shrugged, sipping his hot chocolate. He noticed Markus snorting after he took a sip. “What?” He asked, looking at the taller man.</p><p>“You’ve got cream on your lip.” He said, Simon quickly licked it off, embarrassed. “You’re shy, aren’t you Simon? You get along with people you get to know but.. You’re still a shy person.” Markus hummed, Simon glanced down at his feet. He hadn’t meant to be so obvious. </p><p>“I.. Suppose I am.” He said, Markus patted his shoulder. </p><p>“Well don’t worry, there’s no need to be shy around me, I don’t bite.” Markus gave him a wink, Simon’s stomach did a flip and he nearly choked on his drink. Markus had winked at him. He knew it was only a friendly wink, but what if it had meant more? Simon completely overthought it, only snapping out of it when Markus spoke again. “Have a good day, Simon, I’ll talk to you later.” He said, setting his empty coffee mug down and leaving. Simon watched him go, then once the coast was clear, he let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. </p><p>Simon finished his hot chocolate then headed to his office settling down and checking his emails. Nothing yet, but that wasn’t a surprise, considering it was only early. </p><p>The day went by just as quickly as the previous, and Simon found himself standing at the entrance, looking sadly out at the rain. It was a long walk, and he had no umbrella. He should’ve paid attention to the weather forecast. He thought, he was about to step out the doors when he heard that familiar, smooth voice.</p><p>“Need a ride home?” Markus asked, Simon paused before nodding. </p><p>“I didn’t know it was going to rain, my apartment is a few blocks away. If it’s no trouble…”</p><p>“Not at all, Si. Come on, I’ll take you home.” Markus smiled. He locked up the building before heading to his car, Simon following behind. Simon gave directions as Markus drove, quiet, peaceful music playing through the car’s radio. They soon pulled up outside the apartment building. “This the place?” Markus asked, Simon nodded.</p><p>“Thank you so much, Markus, this means a lot to me.” Simon said, Markus smiled.</p><p>“Like I said, it’s no problem. Want me to walk you up to your apartment?” He asked, and Simon couldn’t help the blush from spreading from the bridge of his nose to the tips of his ears. </p><p>“I’d like that, thank you.” Simon said as he got out of the car, Markus following suit. They headed up the short flight of stairs to Simon’s apartment, and Simon unlocked the door. “You can come in if you’d like, I don’t mind..” Simon mumbled, bashful. </p><p>“Sure, I can stay for a minute.” Markus smiled, and walked in, letting the door close behind him. He had a brief look around before settling down on the couch beside Simon. “This is quite a nice place, it’s very tidy.” Markus noted, there wasn’t any clothes or trash lying around, and there weren’t any dishes in the sink. Simon liked to keep his home as tidy as he could. </p><p>“Thanks, I do my best.” Simon laughed, turning on the tv. He relaxed into the couch and put his feet up on the table, comfy. Markus let out a happy sigh and leaned back into the pillows, which he quickly noticed the abundance of. </p><p>“Four pillows?” Markus asked, laughing.</p><p>“Can’t have too many pillows, Markus. Gotta have something to hold when you’re watching a movie.” Simon said, quickly realizing how lonely that made him sound. “I… Didn’t mean it like that-” He stuttered. Markus glanced at him, but didn’t say anything about it. </p><p>They sat in silence for a little while, just watching tv. It was some crappy cooking show, which had people baking treats for dogs. Simon found it kind of amusing. Markus didn’t really have an opinion on it, he didn’t hate it, but he wasn’t really enjoying it either. They ended up having a chat part-way through it, bored of just sitting in silence. Simon learned a few things about Markus, he liked to play the piano, and read in his spare time, and had even made a few paintings. He offered to show Simon the paintings some time, if he wanted to visit sometime.</p><p>After an hour or so, Markus got up to leave, thanking Simon for letting him stay. He’d enjoyed the company. Simon got up and saw him out the door, what happened next, he still didn’t know why he did it. </p><p>When Markus said goodbye, Simon had kissed his cheek. He’d kissed his fucking boss. Markus hadn’t said anything about it, but it was obvious that it was extremely awkward between them. They both nervously said their goodbyes, and Markus had left. Simon didn’t sleep very well that night, in fact, he hardly slept at all. He forgot to have dinner that night as well, waking up feeling very hungry.</p><p>He called Daniel at around 3 am, unable to sleep. </p><p>“Simon? The hell are you calling so late for? Are you okay? I better not have to send you a damn ambulance again.” Daniel asked, he’d said it as a joke, but there was still seriousness in his tone.</p><p>“I… I fucked up, Daniel. I kissed my goddamn boss.” He stayed at my place yesterday afternoon and.. I fucking kissed him. I can’t stop thinking about it.” Simon said, he sounded really anxious.</p><p>“Okay, first of all, you kissed someone? I’m proud of you little bro. But your BOSS?” Daniel sounded shocked, Simon had never been the type to kiss anyone, even a hug from him was rare. </p><p>“It was just on the cheek, but he still looked… God, he looked so awkward.” Simon sighed, running a hand through his hair, messing it up worse than it already was. </p><p>“Simon, I doubt it’s as bad as it sounds. Listen, you just need to talk to him about it, okay? You need to at least try to sleep at all tonight, you sound exhausted. “You like him, right? Well.. Why don’t you tell him that? Maybe it will make it worse, maybe it will make it better. You can’t know for sure unless you just do it.” Daniel said, yawning. </p><p>Simon returned the yawn, then spoke. “I can’t, Daniel. I mean he’s way too good looking to like me, and I’d fuck it up, say more than I should. We’ve known each for two days. That’s it. He’ll think I’m a perv.”</p><p>“He’ll think you’re a perv anyway.” Daniel noted, Simon groaned.</p><p>“You suck at advice, you know that?” Simon huffed, Daniel laughed.</p><p>“That’s what big brothers are for, embarrassing you at prom nights and giving shitty advice.” </p><p>“You really think I should talk to him?” Simon asked, he thought it was terrible, but it definitely couldn’t hurt.</p><p>“Why not? And if you decide admitting your feelings is too much, then just explain the kiss, say it was just a heat of the moment thing, or some crap like that.” Daniel yawned again, then spoke. “Anyway, I’m gonna head back to sleep. You should sleep, Simon, you can’t lose sleep over this, it won’t help you.” Daniel explained, and Simon sighed, nodding. </p><p>“Thanks Dan, goodnight.” Simon said, Daniel said goodnight back and they hung up. Simon put his phone on his dresser and just stared at the ceiling, thinking about it. Even if Markus didn’t like him back, then at least maybe his crush would go away?</p><p>He decided he didn’t wanna think about it now. Sleep was finally overcoming him, he rested his weary head on his pillow, drifting into an uneasy sleep.</p><p>He woke up three hours later to his alarm, groaning. He felt like shit, which was to be expected, considering he only slept for three hours. He got up and had a shower, then got dressed for work. He dressed a little less fancy today, wearing a white button-up shirt and black dress pants. He didn’t wear a tie, it was too constricting today, he was already finding it hard to swallow. </p><p>He made himself some toast before heading to work, taking a small umbrella in case it rained again. He wasn’t early today, arriving at exactly 8am. He was thankful for that, he wasn’t sure he could face Markus just yet. He went straight to his office and set up, checking for emails and…</p><p>‘One new email! From Markus Manfred at 7.38am.’</p><p>Simon’s heart caught in his throat. He was afraid to open it. He had no idea what it would say, there was a nagging sensation in his chest that it would be hurtful. He clicked on it, gulping, before reading it.</p><p>‘Simon, I know what happened last night was awkward for both of us. Please come see me. We need to talk. <br/> -Markus’</p><p>Simon’s legs turned to jelly right there. He slowly stood up, looking at the photo of him and Daniel. He remembered their call, and swallowed down his nerves. He walked to the elevator, heading to the top floor. He didn’t bother knocking, walking into Markuses office. Markus immediately looked up from his computer. They locked eye contact for a moment, then Markus cleared his throat. </p><p>“Please, come take a seat.” he said, his voice sounded calm. Too calm. It made Simon feel uneasy. He walked over and sat down, and there was silence for a couple of minutes. “Simon… You kissed me last night and I.. I just ran.” Markus started, it made Simon raise an eyebrow. Was Markus.. Apologizing?</p><p>“I panicked, I wasn’t really sure how to react. I’ve never kissed another man before, and I guess it just scared me a little. But… I don’t feel scared anymore. Simon.. How do you feel about me?”</p><p>Simon thought for a moment, he wasn’t really sure what he thought of Markus. “Well.. ever since I walked in that door I guess I felt something towards you.. At first I was a little intimidated, But your smile.. Your laugh…” Simon trailed off, a frown forming on his face. “But I’m not good enough for you, hell, you aren’t even gay.”</p><p>“I never said that.” Markus said, Simon looked up quickly. </p><p>“What?..” Simon asked, confused.</p><p>“I never said you weren't good enough. And I may not be gay but.. I’ve felt things for men before, but I just thought it was… I don’t know. I always got scared off. I feel something towards you, too. How innocent you look, the way you get flustered when I point out little mistakes you make… I’m beginning to think I may be bisexual.”</p><p>Simon said nothing, he didn’t know what he even should say. He wished he could call Daniel and ask him for help, but he couldn't. He was alone in this. </p><p>“Simon, I think.. We should get to know each other better. I don’t want to rush into this.. Whatever this might be.” Markus said, Simon nodded in agreement. “So.. what do you say? Would you like to go out for dinner sometime? Maybe this Friday, if you’re free.”</p><p>Simon couldn’t believe this. Was Markus seriously asking him on a date? He wondered if he was dreaming, if he’d fallen back asleep after hitting the snooze button on his alarm. </p><p>“I.. I would like that.” Simon said, voice quiet and soft. He gave Markus a gentle smile, and Markus smiled back, the glow of the sunrise illuminating his face and making him nearly glow. </p><p>“Then… It’s a date?” Markus asked, Simon let out a quiet laugh.</p><p>“It’s a date.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>